Tetracycline derivatives are known for treating bacterial infections. However, there remains a need for tetracycline derivatives for the treatment of Gram-positive, Gram-negative and community acquired infections. Moreover, there remains a need for tetracycline derivatives effective against tetracycline resistant strains.